Ooo Life
by ZoeythePinkNinja
Summary: Alexia is an average fangirl, with a pet bird, Jupiter. But, one night, they are both dragged into Ooo, Jupiter becoming an avian-human hybrid(bird guy). With new friends, new adventures, and new kingdoms, this duo will have to survive Ooo Life.(rated T just in case)


Okay, first adventure time fic. Here goes!

/prologue\

"Sigh. It's SOO boring at my house." a thirteen year old girl muttered.

The girl had light brunette hair, with bright green eyes, and pale skin. She wore a lime green tank top, baggy jean shorts, and white flip flops. Next to her, was a light blue bird with white tints in its feathers. She was busy clicking around the Internet on her computer, when she heard a certain song from the TV.

"ADVENTURE TIME! Come on, Jupiter!" She shouts, dashing into the TV room.

The bird, named Jupiter, flew after his owner. She sits herself down on the ground before the screen, gazing at it in awe. A smile creeps onto her face as Finn and Jake go on one of their famous adventures. She continued watching both episodes, absorbing thirty minutes of her time. She could care less, though, as she continued to watch. Then, a woman who looked like an older version of the girl stepped into the room.

"Alexia, it's time to give me some TV time." The woman said.

Alexia sighed, walking to her room slowly, Jupiter on her head. She flopped down onto her bed, pulling her laptop computer towards her. Jupiter flew to his small bed on the side table, and curled up. Alexia lit up the screen with one button, and searched around, finally finding what she was looking for. Adventure time episodes. She clicked on one, and smiled as it played.

After about three episodes, the need for sleep was taking its grip on her. As she fell back onto her pillows, she muttered one simple phrase.

"I wanna live in Ooo."

And to sleep she went. After a minute, though, the screen powered itself up again. The episodes began to flash on the screen rapidly, speeding up quite gradually. Then, they stop all together, leaving nothing but a strange purple haze that surrounded Alexia. Her blanket disappeared, and the strange fog spread to her whole body.

In a flash of pure white, she, along with the haze and Jupiter, disappeared.

/chapter one, Awakening.\

"Ugh...my head. Where am I?" Alexia asked with a groan. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was in an oddly familiar place, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She sat up, looking around. The grass was lush and green, the sky a bright blue, with oddly fluffy clouds. Then, as she looked to her right, she saw a teenage boy, about fifteen or sixteen, laying in the ground.

"Oh my Glob, are you okay?" Alexia asks, rushing towards him. His light blue hair with white streaks blew softly in the wind. She got on her knees, checking him for injuries. The boy had a dark blue tee, white fingerless gloves, pale jeans, and dark blue tennis shoes with white laces. Around his neck and waist where chains of some sort. They both had the letter J on the frontal link. She looked at the boy in confusion, sensing a bond of some sort.

"Ugh..." the boy groaned. His eyes fluttered open, the baby blue reflecting the sky. They widened when he saw Alexia, and he sat himself up.

"Alexia? You changed!" He shouts, pointing to her hair. Alexia stares at him like he had two heads, then pounces on him, grabbing his throat. The boy clutched his neck, trying to breath. Alexia glared at him, eyes like daggers to his soul.

"Who are you, and how do you know me!?" She yells at him, as he continues to struggle.

"I-it's me...J...Jupiter." He gasps.

Alexia gasped, suddenly understanding the sense of recognition, and quickly backed off. Jupiter sat up, gasping and clutching his neck, gasping deeply. He looked at her with pained and confused eyes.

"J-Jupi, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you, cause, your a guy now! A real guy!" Alexia cried in apology.

Jupiter looked down at himself, and screamed. He started pulling on his cloths and hair, wondering if it was real. He started muttering a continuing 'oh my glob' as he paced back and forth on the grass. Then, when his back turned to Alexia, and she saw the deciding factor. Wings, light blue with white tints, folded down as they waited for use.

"Okay, now I KNOW your telling the truth. But, where exactly are we?" Alexia asked her, now bird-human hybrid, friend.

"It looks like Ooo to be honest." Jupiter replies, looking around.

But, before anyone can speak again, two extremely familiar figures start running into view, laughing. The boy in the bear hat, the giant orange dog. Finn and Jake. Alexia and Jupiter both gasp, their eyes widening. Finn sees them, and tells Jake something. Jake perks up, looking in their direction, and stretches over to them. The two of them look at Jupiter and Alexia in excitement.

"Hey! I'm Finn! Who the bazoobs are you?" Finn asks bluntly.

"I'm Jake, the dog. And, what Finn is trying to say, is 'who are you and why're you here?" Jake says.

"I-I-I'm Alexia, and this is my bird...human...thing friend, Jupiter. I don't know how we got here." Alexia stammers, very confused.

"I see, well, you guys can come with us! I wanted some new friends for adventuring!" Finn suggests, excited.

Alexia smiles with huge eyes. "Really!? We'd love too! Thanks!"

And with that, the two of them, along with Finn, climbed aboard Jake and rode to the treehouse. Along their way, Alexia noticed her differences. Now, her tank top was a tube top of the same color, the jean shorts where now mini, and she wore a small pink backpack. Her hair also now had pink tips, and her eyes where a glowing yellow, as she saw with the mirror in her pack. Her pack also contained her bamboo flute, which was also her secret, her song book, her drawing book/journal, a bright yellow gem, a paint set, a pencil art set, a sewing kit, a portable music player with headphones, a pair of pink goggles, a lime green bikini, and the pocket in the front contained a hand crafted bow and ten seemingly homemade arrows.

"Wow, I'm loaded aren't I?" Alexia asked herself. She then saw that Jupiter was wearing a white satchel. "Jupi, what's in the satchel?"

Jupiter glanced at the white pouch, before shrugging and opening it. He shuffled the contents around, viewing them all. A bag of bird feed, a notebook with a pencil, a book, a pale blue gem, a portable music player with headphones, like Alexia's, a pale blue visor, a pair of dark blue swim trunks, and the pocket on the flap contained a black hilt with a red panel on the side, and a small med kit.

"Some cool stuff, that's all I can say." Jupiter replied, smiling.

"Hey, guys. We're home!" Finn suddenly calls.

Alexia and Jupiter grin at each other, before carefully hopping off of Jake. They walk into the tree house after Finn and Jake, not wanting to show that they knew every inch and cranny of the place. Finn led them to a mostly empty room, aside from a bed, a window, a candle, and a cracked mirror.

"I hope it's alright. Since y'all are gunna stay here" Finn says.

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks, Finny!" Alexia chirps happily.

Finn gives a smile and a nod, before walking of into the next hall. Alexia and Jupiter look at each other for a moment, before smiling and rushing around the room. They worked in a blur, fixing shelves and pulling plants. After about five minutes, they both collapse onto the king sized bed, gasping. The room was now fixed up, all but the mirror. But that was okay with the two of them.

"We are like, crazy...I like it." Jupiter managed to get out between gasps.

"Haha, ya...I know." Alexia laughs.

The two of them continue to lay there, taking deep breaths. They smiled at each other, loving how they can finally communicate. They then got up and started unpacking. Alexia put her flute on the shelf on her side of the room, along with her swimsuit and goggles, and her books and kits. On Jupiter's side of the room, he placed up his book and swim set on his shelf, and set his gem and music player on his night stand. The rest they kept in their packs, seeing how they could be useful.

"Hey...what do you think the gems are for, Alexia?" Jupiter asks his used-to-be owner.

"You know, I have know bloobin idea." Alexia laughs. "Let's just keep 'em."

Jupiter nods, and the two just sit in silence for a bit. Then, a tapping at the window drew their attention. They looked and saw a familiar, and incredibly blue, figure. Ice King was staring in at them, with a raised eyebrow.

"Finn, Jake, Ice King's at our window!" Alexia shouted, annoyed by his presence.

The boy and his dog run in, Finn clenching his sword. He kicks open the window, smacking Ice King's face in the process. He leaps out, followed by Jake, Alexia, and Jupiter. Alexia brings out her boy, and Jupiter grabs his sword. Jake grows himself, and charges at the Ice King.

"Butt head, why'd you have to show up?" Jupiter calls in annoyance.

"I was watching Finn and Jake, and saw them pick you and that girl up! I was wondering who you guys where..." He whined.

"Oh, well...I'm Alexia, the...I think I'm human still...and he's Jupiter, my bird-human hybrid friend." The girl said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Now get outta here!" Finn yelled, and the Ice King obliged, quickly flying off.

The four smiled triumphantly, and went back into the tree house. Jake made everyone a victory spaghetti dinner, which was surprisingly good. Jupiter and Alexia loved being here, and they didn't want to go back. At, all. Alexia was excited to meet the princesses, and the Candy People, and all the others. Though, they couldn't act like they knew them.

"I love it here!" Jupiter cried when they got to their shared room.

"Ya, me too. I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring!" Alexia yelled back, climbing into her side of the bed.

Jupiter was like a brother to her, he was her guardian. She was fine sharing a bed with him. Jupiter hopped onto the bed, and spread his wings, which he used as A blanket for the two of them. The two soon fell into a peaceful rest. Side by side, "owner and pet", guardian and the protected, awaiting a new day for adventures.


End file.
